Quench My Passion
by Rurouni Lover
Summary: All she wanted to do was be loved, but Kenshin was oblivious to her affections. Kaoru is tired of waiting for Kenshin to notice her. To forget her pain in a night of fiery passion wasn’t really her brightest idea, especially when they meet again... SouK
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This plot just struck me one afternoon… right before my nap, but that's beside the point. I am kind of interested in Kaoru / Soujiro pairings, but I am a strong KK lover! Okay, this is an AU story and that's it! I hope y'all enjoy! Oh yeah, this is not for Kenshin and/or Tomoe lovers.

Summary: All she wanted to do was be loved, but Kenshin was oblivious to her affections. Kaoru is tired of waiting for Kenshin to notice her. To forget her pain in a night of fiery passion wasn't really her brightest idea, especially when that one night stand comes knocking on her door.

**_Quench My Passion_**__

_Chapter One_

The music surged through her, prompting her body to move in tune with the melody. Bodies pressed against her own, different people breathing down her neck; this was her haven, a bar just right down the street from her apartment. Blocking out any reason, Kaoru simply danced. That was her only freedom, her only happiness.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she kept on dancing. She just had to keep dancing, her eyes staring ahead. Shaking, twirling, and spinning was all she could do from going insane. __

_He was so oblivious_.

Kaoru moved along, pressing herself against the next available body. The young man seemed surprised at first, but then pulled Kaoru closer to himself. Grinding her hips against his, she took what little pleasure she could before moving to the next. But, through all this, this was not the body she wanted. She wanted one person, but it was quiet evident that he thought nothing of her. She only wanted _his_ love, his body.

_He's just so blind._

Kaoru moved along once more, leaving behind a bewildered man wondering who in the hell she was. Kaoru smirked and looked up at the closest man to her. She approached the black haired youth and continued her routine. Lingering only a few minutes, she prepared to leave and find a new partner, but two hands on her waist stopped her. She looked up and, as all classic love stories go, 'blue met blue.'

Kaoru pushed against him, but he didn't let go. Instead he just smiled, but there was something about the way that he smiled, something different and insincere.

Suddenly another image burned in her mind, a smile that was so similar to the one beaming at her right now.

_But, he was so kind_.

The smile that _he_ used to look at her was so similar to the one she was receiving now, and on further inspection she could tell that it was fake. Did that mean that he was only being nice, just to _be_ nice?

Once again she pushed against the man, and once again he didn't let go.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't go just yet, a slow song's next."

He smiled once again, causing her to growl inwardly. That smile… _  
  
_

_Ken…shin… _

Kaoru tried to push the thought out of her mind and focused on the person before her. He was very handsome; it was quite obvious that he was a lady's man.

"Can you let me go?"

"Come on, dance with me."

This time he didn't use his fake smile, the smile he used was more sincere.

As he had predicted earlier, a slow song did come on and Kaoru found herself in the intimate embrace with a young man she didn't even know. The couple swayed back and forth in time to the beat of the music.

* * *

His hips swayed against hers during their passionate lovemaking. Both were soaked in their own perspiration, but this only served to add to their need for the other. Kaoru wrapped her long legs around his hips and pulled him closer, causing his member to plunge deeper within her.

They passed all the awkwardness, all the shyness, and now it was replaced by feverish passion that could be quenched through one way. That only way was simple: fuck.

His hands molded her breast, gently squeezing them before taking a small rosy nipple into his mouth. Kaoru threw her head back in ecstasy.

She has never felt pleasure this intense before.

It didn't matter that he was a stranger, it didn't matter that he took her virginity. Nothing mattered at the moment. Nothing… except their bodies molding against each other as they rocked to the steady beat of their own lovemaking.

The young man smiled as they both reached their climax, and before collapsing on her his whispered her name, "Kaoru…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hope you all like it! It was kind of hard to write this fic seeing as it _is_ my first one! Can you guys visit my homepage? The link is on my profile... the homepage is just a roleplaying game site and I need people to visit it for more power points! Please visit it!**


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Okay, did y'all like the _lemon_? I hope you guys did seeing as it was my first. Okay, there'll be more later, but not now.

Summary: All she wanted to do was be loved, but Kenshin was oblivious to her affections. Kaoru is tired of waiting for Kenshin to notice her. To forget her pain in a night of fiery passion wasn't really her brightest idea, especially when that one night stand comes knocking on her door.

Disclaimer: If the Grinch couldn't steal Christmas, what does that tell you about me?

**_Quench My Passion_**__

_Chapter Two_

It has been almost one month since that one passionate night. Kaoru wasn't sure if she should return to the bar or not. Part of her wanted to, just to see _him_ again, but a larger part told her not to. He was a stranger and she had given him her virginity. She didn't even know his name.

But, tonight Kaoru was going. Although it passed a month, she sincerely hoped that he was there. Kaoru pulled on her shirt, a low collared red shirt with long sleeves. She also wore a knee-height black skirt and ankle high boots. Smiling at her appearance in the mirror, she made her way to the door. She opened it and almost dropped her purse.

It was Kenshin.

"K-k-kenshin… what are you don't here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, Kaoru-dono. Sanosuke said that you've been acting a little weird lately, and I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help with whatever was wrong."

_Just love me_.

"There's nothing wrong."

"We're you planning on leaving?" He asked gesturing at the bag in her hands.

Blushing slightly, she hid her purse behind her and smiled, "Nope, come inside."

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

_Please love me._

Kaoru watched as Kenshin made his way into the apartment. She watched the way his long red hair swayed as he walked, as his lavender eyes narrowed slightly as he inspected a photo on her fireplace, the way his lips… pursed together… his lips, those soft lips that murmured her name with the hated 'dono' attached.

"Kenshin… how's Yahiko?"

"He's fine."

"And Sano?"

"He's fine as well."

There was a moment of silence. Kaoru didn't know what to say and it was obvious that Kenshin didn't know what to say either. Kaoru looked down at his hand and saw his wedding band.

She knew it was wrong and stupid of her to fall in love with a married man, but she couldn't help it. He was so kind and wonderful to her. He respected her.

Kaoru felt her eyes water, but brushed away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kenshin, did you come to just check how I was doing?"

_Please say 'no.' Say that there's something more. _

"Yes, everyone's been worried since they haven't seen you lately."

"Oh."

_Damn, why can't he see?_

"Well…"

"Well…" Another moment of silence. Suddenly, her mind drifted to the black-haired youth who danced with her, who partnered with her in their long passionate love-making.

"Well, Kaoru-dono, I should leave."

Kaoru nodded absently with a numbed sadness within her. He always left to go see Tomoe. Kenshin smiled and waved, one that Kaoru returned, and walked out to door. Kaoru waited five minutes before looking out the window and watch him leave. He exited the building and since he had red hair it wasn't hard to find him.

_Please… stay…_

Unsaid words went past her and seemed to fly through the window away from her, like her dreams of love like no other.

_Kenshin… I… I love you…_

Words that willed themselves onto her lips, only to die without being uttered. He was married and it was wrong for her to believe or imagine him having an illicit affair with her. Suddenly, the image of a blue eyed man floated into her mind. She could still feel his fingers work their way through her hair and onto her breasts. She could still smell his breath as it brushed against her cheeks. She could still remember how he fit her so perfectly… that it seemed like a good dream.

He was kind; he was so wonderful and pleasurable.

Before letting herself fall into another delusion of love, Kaoru clutched the armrests of the seat as she choked back sobs that racked her body.

_I only want to be loved…_

**TBC…**

**Well, there's the second chapter and I hope y'all liked it. **


End file.
